


Truth or Dare

by at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee



Series: 25th Annual [4]
Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: F/F, F/M, Get rekt chip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee/pseuds/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee
Summary: Sometimes, Truth or Dare is an excuse to dig up details of your friends' private lives that you didn't really want to know.





	1. Chip is Bullied By His Friends, But in a Loving Way

Sleepovers were common occurrences for the bee kids. Some would pull study overnighters in the weeks before the bee. Others had movie or TV marathons. But rarely were all six at the same sleepover. Olive's lackadaisical parents and large basement made her house the ideal destination for these full group endeavors.

Logainne had been the first to arrive, contributing a Tupperware of cookies, undoubtedly made by Dan. She was followed by Barfée, who brought a few 2 liters and a bag of chips. Chip and Leaf arrived together. Leaf had a box of Fruit Gushers and a bag of gummy worms. Chip had a few 2 liters as well. Marcy was last, bringing a big bag of candy (the good kind).

Once everyone had arrived, they all set up camp in the basement. Each couple dumped their bedding together and worked from there. No one was really worried about any dirty business happening at the sleepover, as there would be four witnesses to anything done there.

Everyone settled in, then gathered together to eat and be dumb teenagers.

"I have an idea!" Marcy announced through a mouthful of pizza. "Truth or dare."

There was a collective groan, but all grudgingly agreed. The game always got intense, with varyingly serious or sexual questions. This time, though, there was a new rule instated.

"No lying," Marcy said, with a pointed look at Chip and Leaf. "It ruins all the fun."

"Which makes this a no judgement zone! For the serious things. Finding out someone's weird-ass kinks doesn't qualify." Logainne was quick to add that, as she understood why Chip had been hesitant about coming out. With the rules settled, they all sat down and started the game. 

To add to the fun, a dice was used to make selection more random. The asker would roll the dice, and the answerer would be of the number rolled.  
Olive - 1  
Will - 2  
Marcy - 3  
Logainne - 4  
Leaf - 5  
Chip - 6  
Rolling your number gave you a wild card.

Olive rolled first, following the traditional host-first procedures. "A four! Truth or dare, Logainne?"

"Truth."

She looked at her sideways, thinking hard. "Have you kissed Marcy yet?"

She nodded her head hesitantly. "Yeah."

Will rolled a three. "Dare," Marcy said defiantly. 

"Give each of us a book title for our lives."

"Easy." She pointed at Olive. "Well, I Think Turned Out Alright. Anyone Can Dance. Stressed, Well Dressed, and Internally a Mess. Why Does Everyone Think I'm Innocent? A Hard Life. Now, gimme the dice." She rolled a five.

"Dare!!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Sit on Chip's lap for the rest of the game."

Leaf obliged, settling comfortably onto his boyfriend's lap. Logainne also rolled a five. He chose truth this time.

"Are you still a virgin?" She asked, her tone hushed as though it were some great secret.

It took Leaf a second to process the question. "No," he answered, seeming unembarrassed. There was a collective snort of laughter from Olive, Marcy, and Will. Chip buried his reddening face in Leaf's shoulder. Confused by the ruckus, Leaf took the dice and rolled. "2!" He announced.

"Truth," Will said.

"If you weren't dating Olive, who in the group would you date?"

"Probably no one," he admitted. "The rest of you aren't exactly my type."

With a nod, Leaf handed the dice to Chip, who rolled a 3. Marcy picked truth.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Yeah," she answered coolly. Defeated, Chip rolled the dice to Olive. He sighed as it landed on 6.

"Are you fucking shitting me. You know what? Truth." He knew it would be worthless to try evading the questions.

"Chip. Come on. We're all friends, of course we're going to embarrass you. Because we love you. When did you lose it?"

He buried his face in Leaf's shoulder again for a minute before he answered. "Two months ago."

"Chip, there's no way in hell you dated Leaf a year without him ever touching your dick."

Chip grabbed the dice and threw it at Marcy, not out of malice but out of annoyance. "Fuck off. You guys didn't define virginity that way."

"So, has your answer changed?" Marcy asked.

"I answered the question asked. If you want to get an elaboration, roll another 6."

Marcy handed the dice to Will. "I'm begging you. Please, please roll a six."

Chip scoffed. "As if he has control over it."

Will, in fact, rolled a two. Chip was about to relax when he remembered the wild card rule. "I'll ask...," Will mused, pretending he wasn't going to go after Chip, "Aw, hell. Truth or dare, Tolentino?"

"Dare."

The smile on his face was utterly terrifying. "Alright, then. Take off your pants."

"What?" He protested.

"Take your shorts off. Without Leaf getting up."

He swore under his breath. "I hate every single fucking one of you." This was followed by a few minutes of awkward shuffling and tugging. Leaf did his best to stay out of the way, though that didn't change much. After much hard work, he threw his pants aside and glared at Will. "Satisfied?"

He only laughed in response as he handed the dice to Marcy. "Four," she said. 

"Dare," Logainne said with surprising confidence.

Marcy leaned close, their noses brushing. "Give me a kiss?" She asked softly. Her face cherry-red, Logainne leaned in and kissed her. With a grin, Marcy placed the dice in her hand.

"6," she said, still breathless.

"This is a conspiracy," he muttered. "Dare."

"Shirt off."

Without hesitation he pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. "I hate every single one of you."

"Even me?" Leaf asked, leaning his head back against Chip's shoulder.

He pressed a kiss to Leaf's cheek. "If you roll a six."

Leaf picked up the dice and rolled a 2. "It's funny how I keep getting twos!" He chirped. Will chose dare. "I dare you to give Olive a kiss on the cheek." With a shrug, Will leaned over and fulfilled the dare. Leaf handed the dice to Chip.

"Leaf, could you pass the Mountain Dew?" Marcy asked innocently.

"Sure!" He leaned over, stretching to reach the soda and simultaneously applying, in Chip's opinion, a ridiculous amount of friction and pressure to his lap. His half-stiffy became a full on erection. It took some pretty great willpower to keep a straight face as Leaf sat back up and handed the bottle to Marcy. Leaf felt it and shifted a little, teasing him. Chip steadied himself with a hand on Leaf's waist and tried to breath.

"Are you going to roll the dice, or are we going back to the traditional selection method?" Will asked. Chip rolled the dice aggressively, fueled mostly by hormones. It landed on 4. "Logainne, truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

"Have you ever had a sex dream about Marcy?"

A little flustered by that, she nodded. Thankful that he wasn't the only embarrassed one now, he nudged the dice to Olive, who rolled a five. He about relaxed, but then the word "Dare" came out of Leaf's mouth.

His brain went, shit, and he anxiously awaited what would be said.

"7 minutes in heaven."

Shit. Wait, no, that's good. Is it?

Leaf's face scrunched up. "What?" He asked.

"You and whoever we pick, obviously Chip, get seven minutes alone in a closet. Well, it's a bathroom, but it works the same." She pulled out her phone and made a shooing motion. "I'll start this timer as soon as that door closes."

Before Leaf could say anything else, Chip whispered, "Let me carry you," into his ear. At the very least, he didn't want his friends to actually see his boner. If he carried him, that would cover it up. Leaf turned around in his lap and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Here goes nothing.

Carefully, Chip stood up. Leaf clung on tightly. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it.

The other four sat in stunned silence. "You realize they're going to, you know, fuck, in there, right?" Marcy asked.

"Oh! The timer," Olive said, trying to ignore what Marcy had just said, and by extension, her own mistakes.

"You start that timer, you're the one to interrupt them when it's done," Will said.

She paused for a second. "Let's just put on some music and play something else."

"Good idea."


	2. Everyone Has Low Expectations of Chip Tolentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chip and Leaf (finally) leave the bathroom and a new game starts up, with some relatively high stakes for Chip.

More than seven minutes later, they stumbled out of the bathroom together, a mess of grins, giggles, and wrinkled clothing, Chip still in only his underwear. The other four paused whatever card game they were playing and stared.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Marcy asked.

"Immensely." He sat down and pulled Leaf onto his lap. "What are you playing?"

"Poker," she answered, picking up her hand of cards. "Though most of the betting was on how long you would stay in there."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "We didn't have any way of telling time in there. It was the darer's job to keep track of that."

"You thought I would actually interrupt the two of you going at it?" Olive asked, focused on her cards. "We're not that close, Chip."

Marcy snorted. "Miss pro-choice didn't realize the freedom extended under her dare."

He shrugged again. "First dare I've enjoyed tonight." 

They had not had sex. They had kissed a little (okay, a lot) and chatted quietly. But he wasn't going to tell them that.

The round of poker finished. Will swept the winnings to his side. Marcy leaned back. "You know what would be fun?"

"If you say truth or dare again, I'm going to stab you in the neck while you sleep."

She stuck her tongue out. "Can it, Barf. I was going to suggest Never Have I Ever. First one out gets the hot seat for two minutes."

This was definitely going to end with Chip being harrassed in the hot seat. Damn it. Can't back down now. "That sounds fun," Chip said. "Anyone else in?"

There were some hesitant nods from the group. They circled back up and everyone held up ten fingers. Since it was her idea, Marcy started. "Never have I ever... had sex in a bathroom."

Leaf and Chip both had to put fingers down. Nothing had happened tonight, but they were certainly not innocent of that. Leaf was next. "Never have I ever attended elementary school."

Everyone had to put a finger down. Chip thought for a second. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." That knocked everyone except Olive and Leaf down a finger.

(Currently: MP - 8. LC - 8. CT - 8. OO - 9. WB - 8. LS - 8.)

Olive's turn. "Never have I ever been completely naked in front of my significant other," she said, knocking Chip and Leaf down another finger.

"Never have I ever gotten a boner at a spelling bee." Obviously directed at Chip.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy," was Logainne's statement, affecting everyone except Marcy and Will.

(Currently: MP - 8. LC - 6. CT - 5. OO - 7. WB - 8. LS - 8.)

Round two.

MP: "Never have I ever sucked someone's dick." Leaf was the only casualty.

LC: "Uh, never have I ever, uhm, gotten an A in a math class." Everyone had to put down a finger.

CT: "Never have I ever attended a private school." Only Marcy.

(Currently: MP - 6. LC - 5. CT - 4. OO - 6. WB - 7. LS - 7.) 

OO: "Never have I ever lost my virginity." Leaf and Chip.

WB: "Never have I ever been a Boy Scout." Just Chip.

LS: "Never have I ever won a Putnam county spelling bee." Everyone except Marcy.

(Currently: MP - 6. LC - 3. CT - 1. OO - 5. WB - 6. LS - 7.)

Round three.

Chip had one finger left up. Marcy went in for the kill.

"Never have I ever had sex at a sleepover."

She frowned when neither of them put down a finger. "Goddamnit, are you serious? We could've sworn you two were going at it in there."

"I'm a little disappointed that you think so little of me, Marcy. I like to think I'm better than that." He smirked at her. 

She hit him with one of the sour cream and onion chips she had been eating. "You have few morals and even less self control, Chip. We didn't have much faith in you."

"Rude. Oh well, guess you wasted your turn." He curled an arm around Leaf's waist as he took his turn.

Leaf thought long and hard, sticking his tongue out of his mouth ever so slightly. "Never have I ever... learned how to play piano!"

Both Chip and Marcy had to put fingers down. Chip sighed and leaned his head against Leaf's shoulder. "All of the shit I've done and piano playing is what gets me."

"I didn't know you played," Leaf said.

"Charlito gets the hot seat!" Marcy exclaimed.

"... Was that not the entire point of the game?" Chip asked. "I was attacked from all sides."

"Whatever. C'mon, let's hurry up and finish so we can torment Chip."


	3. These Children Are Such Good Friends and I Love Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chip gets his hot seat. After that, the kids start to settle down for the night.

“Hot seat! Hot seat! Hot seat!” Marcy chanted.

Chip threw a dorito at her. “Shut up. You guys better actually time this.”

Olive made a huge deal out of it, slowly taking her phone out and dramatically clicking until the timer was set. “See?” She said. “Ready to go. Everyone got questions?”

The group nodded affirmatively. Leaf tilted his head and pecked Chip’s cheek. “I think I’ve got a few in mind,” he murmured.

“Okay, Leaf, you can start when I say go.” Olive made sure he was ready before counting down. “Three, two, one… go!”

“Do you love me?” He asked.

“Of course I do,” Chip said.

“Do you want kids?” Olive asked.

“Uh…” he spent a second searching for an answer. “Yes, I want to have kids. With Leaf,” he added.

“Why did you tell me the brownies were peanut free?”

Chip’s smile wavered. “I, uh, I thought you were annoying.”

“Pot calling the kettle black,” Will muttered.

“I don’t think it anymore! Especially now that you’re not obsessing over me apparently flirting with your girlfriend.”

Marcy interrupted their bickering. “When was the first time you two did anything sexual?”

“That’s extremely personal. About a month after we started dating we hit second base.”

“Do you want to marry Leaf?” Logainne asked.

Chip snorted. “Nah, I’m just madly in love with him and wanna have kids. No marriage for me. Yes! I’d marry him in a heartbeat.”

“How many kids do you want to have?” said Leaf.

“Three,” he said without hesitation. “Two girls, one boy, but honestly? I don’t care that much. As long as we’re happy, I don’t care how many kids we have.”

“Favorite cuddle position?”

“His head in the crook of my neck, legs tangled together, and my arms around him. Or, when he lies on top of me on the couch and crushes me. That’s a strong contender.”

“Are you still a Boy Scout?”

“No. Quit because my middle school friends were all in it.”

“Favorite position in bed?”

“Marcy!” He turned red. “No. I’m not saying that out loud. That’s between me and-“

Leaf crawled over to Marcy and whispered in her ear. She looked at Chip, eyebrows raised. “Not what I expected, Tolentino, but I’m not disappointed.” Leaf returned to his seat in Chip’s lap and snuggled up to him.

“Babe…” Chip complained.

“Thirty seconds! Go, go, go!” Olive said.

“What are you doing in college?” Logainne asked.

“Secondary education for English,” he fired back.

“Does it bother you that I’m not going to college?” Leaf asked him.

Chip pecked his cheek. “No, because I know it wouldn’t be right for you and there’s other options for you. I promise-“

“Times up!” Olive announced.

“I promise that it has not and will never bother me,” he finished. Leaf grinned and kissed his cheek.

“So you hesitated saying you wanted kids, but you knew exactly how many you wanted?” Logainne asked, an eyebrow raised.

Chip curled an arm around Leaf’s waist. “I… was worried that I’d scare Leaf off by saying I want kids in the future.”

She snorted. “Scare Leaf off by wanting kids? He’s had that all figured out since we found out you two were a thing.”

“Four kids, two girls, two boys,” Leaf said. “There’s a pair of twins in there somewhere. We live in a small town that’s close to a good school for Chip to work at, and close enough to somewhere so I can do whatever the hell I end up doing. Probably something so I can work at home and watch the kids.”

Chip pecked his cheek. “You think about it a lot?”

He shrugged aimlessly. “I like thinking about far out future stuff. But I’ll roll with the punches. Less kids, more kids, big city, whatever happens.” He kissed Chip softly.

“Do you guys remember when we were twelve and like, all hated Chip?” Will asked, though there was no malice in his voice.

“I didn’t!” Leaf said indignantly.

Olive shrugged. “He was rude during the bee, but when we talked afterwards he was actually pretty nice.”

“I hated his guts,” Marcy said, “but I thought he was funny.”

“Was there a point to this, or…?” Chip asked.

Will threw a chip at him. “I was getting there. Most of us used to not like you, because you were an asshole. But you’re… chill now, and not a douchebag. I just thought it was cool that you, you know, changed.”

He shrugged. “I mean, I guess I did. It just kinda happened, you know?”

“Because you were thirsting after Leaf and realized that people didn’t like huge jerks?” Marcy suggested.

“I thought he was cute,” Leaf said. “And he was nice to me.”

Chip pecked his cheek. “Babe, it’s easy to guess why I was so nice to you. And, you know, I also liked you.”

“Chip, your assumptions about Leaf aren’t the same as ours,” Logainne said. “What’s the first reason?”

“He was the first person to be, like, unabashedly nice to me,” he said softly. “I was a little asshole, sure, but Leaf didn’t care. He kept trying, which really threw me for a loop. I dunno, being mean didn’t work on him, and I felt bad after being mean.” He ran a hand through Leaf’s hair. “And now we’re dating, and I want the best for him. He makes me want to be better.”

Leaf turned his head and kissed Chip softly. “You’re so sweet,” he murmured. The simple peck on the lips evolved into a more intense kiss.

Marcy raised an eyebrow. “We get that you two love each other, but there’s a time and a place, guys.”

“Sorry!” Leaf said, abruptly sitting back up. “I got carried away.”

Chip grinned lazily. “Don’t even care.”

“We get it, you’re an exhibitionist,” Marcy said, rolling her eyes.

His face flushed. “I-I’m no- I’m not!”

“Still riled up by a few words,” Will noted. “Maybe you haven’t changed that much.”

Leaf patted Chip’s cheek. “Calm down, babe. She’s just joking.” He leaned his head back against his shoulder and looked up at him. “Besides, the harder you deny it, the more it seems like you’re actually into that.”

Chip sighed. “Okay, I’m calmer. No, that’s not what I’m into.”

Everyone froze.

He frowned and tried again. “Exhibitionism isn’t my thing?”

There were many wide eyes and concerned expressions among the other five friends.

Chip gave up. “What? I was trying to calmly deny it, and now you all are being weird.”

Leaf turned his head and whispered, “I think you phrased it badly.”

“How?” He whispered back. “I just said I’m not into it.”

“You made it seem like there was something you’re into.”

“ _Oh._ ”. Chip grimaced. “Well,” he said aloud, “no one asked when I was in the hot seat, so we’re not gonna talk about it.” Leaf nudged him. “ _We_ will talk about it,” Chip muttered, “in a very, very different time and place.” He pecked Leaf’s cheek. “Let’s watch a movie or something, cause we just spent way too long invading my privacy,” he said to the others.

“Sounds fine,” Olive said. Will and Logainne nodded.

————

No one moved from their spot on the floor as the end credits rolled. Olive stayed curled in Will’s lap, fast asleep. Will shot Marcy a desperate look. “I have to pee,” he whispered, “and I don’t wanna wake her up.”

She shrugged helplessly, gesturing at Logainne, who was curled around her. “Usually I’ve got a completely different situation.”

“Lie down and really, really carefully roll her off,” Chip said. “Go super slow.” He pecked a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Leaf never notices,” he added, whispering. He watched Will painstakingly lower Olive to the ground before standing up. Chip gave him a thumbs up before proceeding to do the exact same thing. “Do you need anything while I’m up?” He asked Marcy. “Blankets, food, pillows?”

“Grab my bag, please.”

He nodded and walked silently to the piles of stuff. He walked back and gave Marcy her overnight bag, then returned to his pile and grabbed his blanket and pillow. After a second of thought, Chip stopped by his boyfriend’s pile and grabbed his blanket and pillow as well. He laid down next to Leaf and gently rolled him back on top of him. Then he covered both of them with blankets and propped his head up on the pillows.

“Is Leaf’s binder off?” Marcy whispered.

Chip nodded. “He took it off in the bathroom earlier.”

“Just checking.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” he whispered. “I don’t always remember to remind him. I think I’m calling it a night, too.”

“Whatever, nerd,” she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Chip snorted and closed his eyes. With a small sigh, he loosened his hold on Leaf and let himself succumb to the smothering warmth.

Will returned from the bathroom, trying his best to walk quietly.

“Barf,” Marcy whispered, “you’re not gonna be getting up again. Grab your sleeping stuff before you snuggle back up to Olive.”

He nodded and grabbed his bed stuff from his pile. Olive stirred as he laid back down by her and he froze. When it became apparent that she wasn’t awake, he let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her.

“Gonna fall asleep too?” Marcy whispered.

“I think so,” he said. “It’s like one in the morning, and I’m even crabbier without sleep.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes, two reactions he couldn’t see. “Leaving me the last one. I see how it is.”

“Good, cause its night and I’m tired. Night, Marc,” Will said, closing his eyes.

“Night, Will,” she said. Once he fell silent, she focused her attention on Logainne. She had to admit, Logainne’s grip stayed strong even when she was asleep. It was like having an octopus curled around her, except the octopus was a cute girl with long blonde hair and an elephant onesie. Marcy rested her hand on the base of Logainne’s neck. She pecked Logainne’s forehead before finally letting herself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF
> 
> The conclusion to this fic has come... so late whoops. I’m glad to cross one WIP off my list, though!
> 
> I know I’ve said it before, but thank you guys so much for your kind words about my work. I don’t write a lot (though I do have a few original projects in the works) and I’m glad I can contribute this content to such a small fandom.


End file.
